


One Morning

by fragrantroot



Category: BTOB, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blanket Discourse - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, also we're pretending sungjae is soft in the morning even though he probably isn't L MAO, it's also just fluff, it's super short, there is one (1) dirty joke and it's only nuanced so, wrote this for my bff :"))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantroot/pseuds/fragrantroot
Summary: Jeon Jungkook wakes up cold.





	One Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [differentdiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/gifts).



> Y O O K K O O K F I C written at 11:09 PM for thainz yea
> 
> (he actually also helped edit it :0)
> 
> second yookkook fic sdfhsldfkhsd who is the audience for this thainz  
>  ~~also i wrote this in a sleepy hour but im unapologetic~~

Jungkook felt his dream slip away as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he blinked away his sleep and looked around his room listlessly. He could feel the cool breeze gently brush his bare legs, and he shivered. Cold.

Pale blue light shone across his room—morning light. It wasn’t late enough that he could see the hallway clearly through the open door of his room, but it wasn’t early enough that he couldn’t see his room. He seemed to have left the window open last night, though he had no recollection of it.

Suddenly, he felt something move behind him. He turned around.

Sungjae had taken the whole blanket. With his arm draped over the white mass, he seemed comfortable, but his back was turned toward Jungkook as if he was guilty. At least his back was covered by the blanket... Jungkook only had the clothes on him. So that’s why he was so cold. Why he’d only registered this now, he had no idea.

Jungkook suddenly felt vindictive. “Give me some of the blanket,” he muttered, and pulled the blanket toward him in a single, rough pull. However, Sungjae happened to have a surprisingly good grip on it because he flipped over along with the blanket, facing Jungkook.

It startled Jungkook and, apparently, Sungjae. Sungjae had reacted with his voice before he opened his eyes. His yell resounded through the room, loud as he was. Though, when he did open his eyes, it took a moment for him to register the circumstances.

“What-”

“You took the whole blanket,” Jungkook countered before Sungjae had anything to say. He claimed whatever bit he’d acquired and covered himself with it. This was much better, though he did feel kind of bad for waking Sungjae up.

Still a bit stunned and confused, feeling like he was the victim, Sungjae mumbled, “You didn’t need to be so violent about it… my heart is warm but my body is cold.”

“Well my heart is cold and my body is cold.”

Sungjae laughed, and Jungkook wriggled away from him in mock disgust. “I don’t need to smell your morning breath.”

“Aw… don’t say that. Come here.” Sungjae wrapped his arms around Jungkook. Jungkook had to admit he was warm. The sole benefit from someone who was stealing the blanket.

Jungkook wriggled back into Sungjae, turning around, and let himself be embraced in his warmth. He’d be the little spoon today, but that was because he was cold, yep.

The light that shimmered through the blinds was a little nicer on Sungjae’s side, somehow. It was nice and warm—pleasant. Jungkook almost wanted to fall back asleep. “How come I usually wake up with you taking the whole blanket?”

Sungjae nuzzled his nose into the dip between Jungkook’s shoulder and neck, which hurt a little, but Jungkook could feel its love and appreciated it. “I’m cold. It’s a lot of work maintaining all this muscle, including down ther-”

“Oh please, you don’t have to lie first thing in the morning,” Jungkook said, deadpan in his voice. Secretly though, he smiled a bit, since it was stupid and funny, and Sungjae couldn’t see it. “Besides, if you’re that cold maintaining your ‘muscles’, then I’m freezing.”

“Ugh, I’m hurt,” Sungjae pouted—annoying, but endearing. He bit slightly onto Jungkook’s neck, which prompted Jungkook to get up. Sungjae whined as if he were crying, and Jungkook moved even quicker, warming himself up in the process. The soft carpet floor tickled his feet, and he cleaned up his shirt and shorts, before blandly looking at Sungjae who still seemed somewhat sleepy.

The light of morning that penetrated the window and flitted through the blinds, illuminating the small room, seemed to favor Sungjae that morning. And even though he looked like a mess, Jungkook had to pause for a moment, and he wondered why he looked so beautiful. Somehow, he felt like today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah thanks also check out the only other fic of this kind [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911180) by [differentdiff (thainz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/pseuds/differentdiff)


End file.
